358 Outtakes
by MiyabitaYozora
Summary: A bunch of one shots based off of various quotes/scenes from Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days and most likely full of crack. But hey, at least it isn't addictive and you don't have to pay for it, right? XD No, it won't literally have 358 chapters... o.0


_**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Kingdom Hearts (lol, I bought the games though! Does that count? XD), nor any of its characters. If I did, then… it wouldn't be Kingdom Hearts, would it? XP Everything is based off of wonderful Square Enix's Kingdom hears 358/2 Days! ^^ **_

_**Prepare… for epic crackness… o.0 Or… something along the lines of that. I swear if you even dare to flame this story or… whatever you would call this… I will smite you into a million pieces (in my mind…) and wish very horrible things to happen to you… oh yes I will~ :D You really don't want to know what it's like, my mind that is.**_

* * *

"Let Demyx handle this stuff. It's not like he's good at anything thing else." A young blonde woman sneered, rolling her eyes as she flipped her hair back uncaringly. Really, why did those stupid _men_ send her on such a boring mission? Perhaps after they were done she would give the other blond an… agility test. Every time you got shocked by a lightning bolt, you lost and had to be punished. Hehehehe, perhaps she could use the keyblader as a target practice with her kunais as well.

Alright so… the journal entry for the day? Larxene was a bitch who happened to be as scary as hell. That was the lesson of the day Roxas learned. _'I really hope I don't get paired up with her again…'_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in the World That Never was…

A sneeze could be heard echoing through the empty halls in the castle. And it was a random sneeze. Not one of those sneezes that you had been waiting a while to just let out and happened naturally. So that could only mean one thing… there was only one possible answer to the question why he managed to sneeze at a time like this…

"Someone has to be talking about me… therefore, it must be bad! Like gossip! IT MUST BE LARXENE! WHHHYYY?! WHAT DID I DO NOW?!" The Melodious Nocturne suddenly cried out, flailing his arms around and running in a zigzag pattern. "I swear I didn't go into your room and look through your stuff!" It was the truth! He learned his lesson from the last time when he snuck through her stuff and… found out some really interesting things. Like… things that he didn't want to remember. And Larxene constantly reminded him about it, which wasn't fair! How many times did he have to apologize before she would just let it go?! She was such a mean… mean…! mean shadow heartless!

Oh yeah, that was something he had learned to never call her again. The first time he brought up that her hair resembled a shadow heartless' antenna… lots of bad things happened to him for many weeks. And it was only recently that he learned it was all Larxene's doing!

Currently, Demyx was in the process of trying to figure out how to dye her hair green and not get blamed for it… But revenge shall he get one day!

"Demyx…? What are you doing now? Why is it that after every time after you yell, you always end up posing like that?" Zexion questioned, tapping the book currently in his hand against the blond water user's head. After running through the whole castle hysterically like he was going to get killed and threatening to bawl like a baby, the schemer always managed to find the nocturne doing a "heroic pose" (pointing off into the distance with a goofy grin on his face). _'Five… four… three… two… one…'_

"WAAAHHH!!! ZEXIOOOONNN!!! LARXENE IS OUT TO KILL ME I KNOW IT! HELP MEEEE PLEASE!!!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ummmm…"

"Do you need something Roxas?"

"No… not really but… why is Demyx duck tapped in the corner?" The confused blond asked after finally returning from his mission and finding the odd scene.

"It happens all the time, there's no need to concern yourself with it. Demyx tends to get paranoid all the time and this is the only way to calm him down." Zexion explained, not lifting his gaze from the book he was reading- all the while ignoring the muffled sounds coming from the corner where a completely wrapped up Demyx lay. And to this, the keyblader only had one reaction. Perhaps the most proper thing to do with such a situation: stop asking questions and walk away slowly. At least this way he would avoid the same fate as the water manipulator.

'_Wha—what have I gotten myself into?!'_ Roxas questioned to himself with wide eyes as he returned to his room. Maybe tonight he would skip out on writing a journal entry. That day was just too traumatic and would only call forth bad memories. That's right, now he would only write important things in the journal.

* * *

_**A/N: Sooo yes… this took me like, an hour to do after having this idea in my head for weeks… o.0 It was something that my sister and I were joking about when we got to this part in the game. Larxene is pure win btw. Her words are so mean, but I laugh at them anyways. XD (But Marluxia is by far my favorite, too bad he didn't get more camera time! D: And Zexion, he was really cool too.)**_

_**Ummm… so this will be like, a multitude of one-shots that will continue to grow as I continue playing through the game/get any more ideas concerning this specific… time period.**_

_**Please comment and say how much you liked this or suggest on what I should improve on? Seriously, this is my first really light… piece of writing here on fanfiction. I have more ideas that will be added soon however… my brain is like, imploding from the amount of homework I have I to do this week. x.x No promises on when I'll next update, though I do have a few other ideas in mind. And they will all be based off of epic quotes that I have typed out and saved into a Word file because… I can… okay, I'll shut up now, but I really hoped you enjoyed this and got a few laughs~ :3**_


End file.
